Letter For Aya
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Ken x Aya: We don’t have to be blessed with precognition to see the future sometimes. The little things we do can go a beyond a thousand miles… as do the little things we say.


Weiß Kreuz - Letter for Aya Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } 

Letter for Aya

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Lime, Yaoi, naked boys in a tub, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: I've been… rather caught up lately. I wanted to do this.

Pairing: Ken x Aya

Summary: We don't have to be blessed with precognition to see the future sometimes. The little things we do can go a beyond a thousand miles… as do the little things we say.

Note: Manga verse. ~+~+0+~+~ indicates separation between a daydream and reality.

_________________

Ken had never had things so easy in life. He was one of those people whom others often held as happy-go-lucky, without a care in the world. Perhaps it was something he wanted to be, or perhaps not.

But there was one thing he knew he wanted. Ken looked up as he walked past the shop; and into the window a floor above him. Without a second thought, he made his way into the empty shop. It was lunchtime and the others were out. He was early, and it was uncharacteristic, but Ken had a mission to accomplish today.

He walked up the steps, and stopped right in front of the door next to his. The brunet slipped something under the door and retreated into his own room. It was messy; but as he was not very concerned with immediate needs at that moment, he hadn't minded it. Picking up a pen and a piece of paper, he rested his chin upon his knees and smiled.

~+~+0+~+~

It was perfect.

The wait was very long, but this would be worth it. The flowers smelled heavenly, bobbing on the water like a colorful carpet. Shampoo and liquid body soap bottles stood strategically at the far corners of the tub and the water was steamy and pleasant. There were candles burning at one or two ends of the room, emitting a scent of rose and lavender. A small red box sat at the end of the bathtub facing the shower. The brunet surveyed the little bathroom and as a touchup, he plucked a handful of rose petals from one of the two stalks he was holding, sprinkling them onto the ground.

Ken couldn't help feeling a little ashamed at being very happy that the two teammates of his would take a mission and leave him alone with his lover. However it had been no secret between them, and Omi and Yohji were only too glad to help. Aya hadn't liked the idea of having only the two settle the matter, but he gave in at their persuasion. Still, the redhead had no idea what was in store for him. Saying that he wanted to fix them dinner, the brunet had sent Aya out to get some groceries.

"He should be back by now…" Ken glanced at his watch.

"Ken?"

"Ah!" The call from below jolted him. Speak of the angel and he was bound to appear. The brunet rushed out and shut the door behind him. He ran up to Aya and helped the redhead set the things on the counter. "Aya… Can you close your eyes?"

"So I won't get to see your horrible burnt cooking?" the redhead folded his arms.

"I'm not a screw up, Aya," Ken smiled.

"Well, I want to know why," ever the one to play hard-to-get.

"So you won't see a naked singer running out of my room and get jealous and pissy?" he offered. "Come on… close them!"

"Fine," Aya mock-fumed. As his eyelids fluttered shut, the brunet covered them with his warm hands. He led Aya through the hallway and he stopped in front of the steamy room.

"No peeking."

"Hn."

"I mean it, Aya. No opening your eyes until I tell you to."

The smell of roses and lavender wafted around the two men as they entered the pleasantly warm room.

"You baked rose cake?"

"No…" Ken trailed off. He nibbled on the redhead's slender, fair neck. "You can open them now."

The redhead did so, immobilized for a moment. It was as if the bathroom had been yanked from a fairy city and placed in as their bathroom. Everything was fair and lovely… the scent, the flowers… the soap, the Champaign. Quiet background music tinkled away in the back, like the trickling of water. Aya, unable to force a smile down, looked away shyly.

"That's so…"

"Romantic?" the brunet clasped hold of Aya's hand and kissed his fingers.

"Where did you pick all this up from?" the redhead's eyes narrowed. "It's so— so... you know, unlike you."

"I'll do anything unlike me for you, Aya. You know that," Ken said. It sounded a little corny, but it worked. After all, all tested out by Casanova Yohji; it should be perfect. Aya blushed.

"Ken… I like you for you…" he wasn't one for intimate words, but this… but this was Ken.

"I know…" he whispered. "Come… shall we?"

They took off their shoes and Aya allowed himself to be led to the bathtub. The brunet gently lifted him up and put him into the water, fully clothed. Ken got in as well, and started soaping Aya's feet. He dipped the redhead's left foot into the water to rid it of the soap, and kissed his toes. Aya burst into laughter. "Stop it… Ken…!"

"When we're just getting started?" he winked. Ken brought himself forward to gaze into wisteria colored eyes. His tanned hands began roaming round, tugging at the redhead's black dress shirt and unbuttoning it. He pulled it off with ultimate care, and slid it in under them like a cushion in the water, supporting the redhead so that his back wouldn't hurt being pressed against the hard bottom of the tub. Aya smiled. Ken was caring; no matter how he tried to imitate a special C-person.

Ken did the same with Aya's pants, and smirked when he realized that, "Oh… naughty kitty isn't wearing any underpants…"

"Not since the two doofuses did that underwear commercial," Aya made a face.

"I thought you found it sexy that a guy was hanging on to another guy's pants."

Aya rolled his eyes. "He was laughing like an idiot. A cute idiot, but an idiot nonetheless."

"Hmm… is that a turn-off?" Ken asked. "You're naked and you're in the water with a fully-clothed potential alpha-male here… And I'm hanging on to your pants… well, holding on, technically, but still…"

"That's sexy," Aya lay back. "Who says you're the superior here?"

"I love bitchy men," Ken smirked.

"Take off your clothes, Siberian!" Aya barked, a devious grin spreading slowly across his pretty face. "This is an order from your leader!"

"Yes sir!" Ken dramatically stripped himself and began to flex his muscles. Aya smiled and shoved Ken.

"Idiot."

"Your idiot."

"Come on, join me…" Aya smiled seductively, making waves with his arms. The flowers bobbed with the waves, and Ken slid down next to Aya. Thank goodness they had a bathtub big enough for them…

Ken pushed the red eartails back and smiled, kissing Aya's full rose petal lips. He lifted a flower out of the water and pushed it into his fairy princess' hair; and he leaned in to kiss the man on his nose.

"Aya…"

"Ken?"

"Hmm…?"

"Oh… you first," Aya looked away.

"No, you first."

The redhead looked into Ken's eyes and broke into a smile. "I… just wanted to say that… Ken…" He stopped, blushing furiously.

"No… no… what is it?" Ken asked. "It's just between you and me…"

"Ken… I… It's not…"

The steam rose out of the water, even as time stood still for the two. Aya drew in a deep breath, and shook his head. "I know you're doing this for me because I'm such a fanboy, but Ken… it's not Camui I want, it's Ken I love."

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ken smirked.

"Hidaka!"

"Oh, come now… I've already beaten him on this." Ken waved a hand. "But Aya… listen… I have something special for you…"

"You're going to sing me 'Dears'?"

"Hardly," Ken laughed. He brought the small red box previously unnoticed by Aya forward, and opened it. Removing the contents, the pulled Aya's left hand towards him and pushed the single, plain silver ring into his fourth finger.

"Marry me?"

"Ken… I… don't know what to say."

"Take your time… you don't have to say yes."

Aya shook his head, tearing up. "I can't…"

Ken looked crestfallen, but he smiled. "It's okay…"

"No… I can't think of anything flashier to say instead of just 'yes'."

~+~+0+~+~

There was a tap on the door. The guys must be home. Ken got up from his reverie, grinning like a maniac. He froze when he saw that it was neither Omi nor Yohji who was at his door, bur rather the object of his affections…

"Aya."

"Hello, Hidaka." Aya had an unreadable look on his face. In his hand was the letter Ken had slipped under the crack of the door.

"Hi," Ken fumbled. "Uh…"

"This love-letter," Aya held it up into the brunet's face.

"Look I—"

Aya tore the letter, envelope and all, into two. The paper fluttered onto the floor. "…Is not needed."

Ken was too shocked to even react. Aya folded his arms, and gazed intensely into the chocolate orbs. "Number one, I'm not very much of a fanboy. And number two, it's not Camui I want, it's Hidaka Ken I've fallen in love with. Get your bearings straight, Siberian."

"Uh…" Ken was still in shock.

"Over and out." Aya stepped out of the room and left.

~END~

Notes: Nya! XD Scared you didn't I?


End file.
